Christmas Wish
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Alex has been down since her break up with Dwayne and has been avoiding the one man who has always been there for her. John has been in love with Alex for as long as he can remember but has had to bide his time. Will a surprise visit make both their Christmas wishes come true? Christmas one shot for Hailey Egan Cena.


Alex sighed to herself as she looked at the lonely Christmas tree that stood next to the window in her living room. It would be Christmas alone. Her sister Zoey was spending Christmas in Hawaii with her new boyfriend. Lucky, she thought to herself. A nice, tropical climate with a gorgeous man. Zoey had invited her along. But it would have been awkward. Almost unbearable even to see Dwayne with his new girlfriend.

Alex absentmindedly ran her thumb over the ring finger on her left hand. It seemed like an eternity now, the six months since her broken engagement. Since the day he'd thrown their nearly two year relationship in the trash when he'd come in and told her that he couldn't do it anymore. She was broken out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the front door. She sighed to herself and padded over, a shiver running through her when her feet hit the cold tile that marked the entry way. She opened the door and shivered again against the cold as it flooded her senses and looked at the figure standing in her doorway with a furrowed brow. He smiled at her, his blue eyes shining brilliantly against the fading daylight and his breath leaving his lungs in a puff of white fog that seemed to hang in the air.

"John, what are you doing here?" She stammered and then regained her senses.

"I came to check on Zoey and Roman's dog for them while they were away and saw your car in the driveway. It's been a while. Thought I'd stop in and say Hi." He said. "Are you going to invite me in or are you going to make me stand out in the cold?" She smiled a little and stepped aside. He entered the house after shaking the snow off his jacket and boots before he walked in.

"I should have known that Zoey would call you when they left. You being her best friend and all. I would have done it for them but it was just too much….with Roman and Dwayne being related…" She sighed. "You didn't come here to talk about my failed relationship. I'm sorry I even brought it up. Would you like some cocoa?" She said as she quickly walked toward the kitchen to fix them both a cup. He silently followed her, his nerves causing butterflies the size of reindeer to materialize out of nowhere it seemed. He'd known Alex and Zoey for as long as he could remember and for the whole time, he'd been in love with her. He'd supported her in everything she'd done, even the relationships that he prayed would never work out. He'd been heartbroken when he'd announced that she was marrying Dwayne. It meant his chance, his dream of being with her was fading away. But when Zoey had finally dragged it out of him and asked him to come and check on Barkley, he figured it was his chance. He sat at the island in the kitchen watching her as she made her way around the stove with ease. He took in the way her sweater was a little too big, hanging on her frame and riding up as she reached into the cabinet for the cups. He could see a hint of the tattoo on her hip, the one she'd gotten in Cabo on spring break. He studied it, trying to remember why she'd picked the flower in the first place and was so lost in thought that he hadn't heard her talking to him until she walked back over and sat the snowman mug in front of him on the counter. He snapped out of his thoughts and smiled and thanked her.

"So why aren't you at home with your family?" She asked as she put the last marshmellow in his cup.

"Work. And dog sitting. But mostly work. We've got that big merger coming up after the first of the year and while I know Mike is more than capable of handling it, I was the one who landed the deal so I let him go spend Christmas with Maryse in Quebec. Plus they're getting marr….." He couldn't even finish the word as her face fell. "Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's alright. Getting married should be a happy occasion. I think Roman and Zoey are headed that way and I'll be happy for them. But it'll be awkward to go to the wedding and see Dwayne there with his new girlfriend."

"He's an ass. Any man would be lucky to have you." He said as he took a sip of the cocoa and looked at her as she snorted. "I'm serious. Any man would be lucky to have you."

"Yeah, well…try telling that to Dwayne or Randy or Wade. They didn't seem to think so and they all ran off and found something better." She said as she grabbed her cup and brought it to her lips. Thoughts of what those this would taste like, chocolate with a hint of marshmellow. Sweet, warm and inviting. He reached his hand out and touched hers, the warmth from the cup lingering in her skin.

"Those guys were losers who didn't know what they had when they had it. They've all moved on to woman who have far less class than you do." He said causing her to smile. "Is that a smile?"

"Maybe." She said smiling again. "I'm about to go watch a movie. You care to join me?" She said as she rounded the counter and headed toward the living room. He picked his cup up and walked behind her to the living room sitting on the couch. She watched him as he walked past her. John was more than just Zoey's best friend. He'd been a great friend to her too. He'd always been there after every breakup to help her pick up the pieces and get her life back on track. After she'd broken up with Randy, she'd briefly entertained thoughts of what it would be like to be with John. But she'd pushed those feelings down. It would complicate things. And she couldn't do that to Zoey. Zoey looked at John as her big brother and if things were to happen between them and not work out, which seemed to be her track record with men as of late, it would forever change their relationship. She wasn't going to do that. That had been the reason she hadn't returned his calls when he'd called her all summer long after her break up with Dwayne. But as she sat next to him on the couch, the feelings were starting to creep up again. He hit play on the DVD remote and shook his head laughing. "It's a Wonderful Life…..I should have known."

"Well, it just seemed to fit my mood. George Bailey and I have a lot in common this year. Although I don't think there will be a happy ending in store for me." She said. He smiled and looked at her.

"Don't be so sure. Happy endings happen when you least expect them to." He said.

"Yeah well, I'm not so sure I'll get mine." He hit pause on the movie.

"What's your Christmas wish?" he asked. She rolled her eyes. "I know….we haven't done this since we were kids but I seriously want to do this….what's your Christmas wish?"

"I am not doing this." She said with a smile.

"Just humor me okay?" She sighed deeply and looked at him.

"Okay, My Christmas wish Dwayne's new girlfriend to have a horrible time in Hawaii and for me to find myself swept up in a hot new romance by the new year." John smiled. "Pretty stupid huh?"

"No. It's good to have goals." He said laughing. She pushed his shoulder and laughed.

"Haha….alright, I told you my wish….what's yours?" He looked at her.

"You really wanna know?" She nodded. "My Christmas wish….is…." She didn't have time to react when he leaned in and kissed her. "You." He said when he pulled away.

"Me? Why would you want me?" She asked softly, her senses still reeling from the kiss between them.

"Why wouldn't I? You're smart, beautiful, sexy…..and like I said, any man would be lucky to have you. All I'm asking for is a chance." He said softly. "I know the timing may not be perfect but I've waited as long as I intend to. I can't fight this anymore. The only thing I want for Christmas is you." He said as he leaned in and kissed her again. He smiled against her lips as she kissed him back and laid them back on the couch. He couldn't believe it. He was actually getting what he wanted for Christmas. His lips traced her neck the same time his hands found their way underneath her sweater. She moaned, her breath soft and sweet against his forehead.

She felt like she was in some sort of dream. Like they'd been sitting there watching the movie and she'd let her imagination run wild. He nipped at her neck and she shivered, realizing that her sweater had somehow come off and was now on the floor by the couch. She knew once this night was over, there was no going back. She and John would never have the same relationship they had. And a part of her didn't want to have the same relationship they had before. She wanted things to change between them. She wanted to see where this took them. Her mind went blank when she felt his bare skin against her chest, her thighs brushing against the fabric of his jeans. Her hands traced down his chest, finding their way to the waistband of his pants and undoing his belt. She kissed him again and worked his belt loose from his pants. She undid the button.

"Then let's make each other's Christmas wish come true." She whispered. He smiled and kissed her again as her hand slipped inside his pants. He slid a finger inside her without warning, his pace matching her own. Moans escaped them both as they both got close to coming. He pulled his hands away from her and pulled her hand out of his pants before he kicked them and his shoes off and pushed himself inside her gently. She shivered again and gasped slightly holding on to him for dear life. He moved gently, painfully slowly. His lips tracing her neck and teasing the tops of her breasts before he took them each in his mouth. His breath caught in his throat a couple of times as she begged him not to stop, to move faster and continue what he was doing. He felt her clinch around him, her body encasing him and causing him to thrust deeply inside her. He held her as she started to shutter with her orgasm, the feeling of her body releasing with him buried inside her causing his own. He kissed her hard, his hands tangling in her hair as he came hard inside her. Harder than he ever imagined possible. He rested his head against her collarbone, his breathing labored, his skin tingling, his heart full of the Christmas spirit and the joy of the moment they were in. When their breathing had returned to normal, he lifted his head, his body still covering hers and smiled at her. "See, dreams do come true." She smiled and kissed him again.

"I think this has just become my favorite Christmas movie." She said causing him to laugh. "Maybe we can keep this tradition alive every year from now on." He smiled again.

"You can count on it."


End file.
